


Out of My League

by kikikryslee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bachelorette Party, Beaches, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: How did I wind up here?Louis thought to herself as Harry stuck her tongue down her throat. Again.The two of them were currently on the beach, cuddled together on their towels. It was nearly two in the morning, so they were actually all alone. It was just them, the sand and the ocean waves.---Or, the one where Louis and Harry realize that a bachelorette party is the perfect time to start a relationship.





	Out of My League

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it close once again! Haha, I had some last minute inspiration so I actually made it on time! Thank you [Angela](https://yellowpantsharry.tumblr.com/) once again to for your fast betaing! 
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Wind". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wind/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/175608230403/wordplay-2018-every-week-a-prompt-is-chosen-using).

_How did I wind up here?_ Louis thought to herself as Harry stuck her tongue down her throat. Again.

The two of them were currently on the beach, cuddled together on their towels. Louis was on her back, one arm around Harry to hold her close, while Harry was on her side with an arm around Louis’ waist. It was nearly two in the morning, so they were actually all alone. It was just them, the sand and the ocean waves. 

Louis curled her arm around Harry, pulling her closer, while her arm was draped lightly across their bodies, her hand resting on Harry’s hip.

Harry sucked Louis’ lower lip in between her teeth, nibbling and lightly pulling on it for a few seconds before releasing it. Louis immediately rushed forward, capturing Harry’s lips with hers, keeping the pressure of the kiss the same as it had been. Honestly, kissing Harry was the best she’d ever had, even though she only had a few other people to compare to.

But Harry was soft and warm, and the occasional moan she let out whenever Louis pushed back especially roughly was really doing wonders for Louis’ ego.

When they finally pulled apart, Harry rested her chin on Louis’ shoulder. She looked back to the hotels behind them. The two of them were in town for a bachelorette weekend for their mutual friend Liam. Both of them were bridesmaids and didn’t really know each other that well, only having seen each other a few times leading up to this point. But tonight, on the beach, there had been some sort of spark.

They had originally come down nearly an hour ago with Liam, Niall and the rest of the bridesmaids. But slowly, the rest of the bridal party had gone back to their rented suite, leaving only the two of them behind. Once they were alone, it didn’t take long for Harry to lean in for the first kiss.

“Can I tell you something?” Harry whispered.

Louis nodded, staring straight up toward the sky, looking for the brightest star she could find.

“When I first met you, I remember thinking you were kind of mean.”

Louis snorted. “What?”

“Yeah,” Harry confessed with a giggle. “Um, I just remember, like, I did something - I think I put on music while we were helping Liam look for a wedding dress - and you gave me the strangest look. I was sure you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“Well I’m pretty sure of that now,” Harry said.

Louis just grinned.

“I don’t know. You were just really intimidating, and I kind of didn’t get how you and Liam were even friends. Like, she’s so happy all the time and yeah, she can be a little shy at times, but she’s really open and friendly.”

“And then there’s me,” Louis finished.

“Kind of.”

Louis shrugged the shoulder Harry wasn’t currently resting on. “I don’t know, I just… Whenever I’m with new people, I take things slow. I’m not really the same person around new people as I am around my close friends. I’ve always been that way; you can even ask my mom.”

Harry started laughing. “Yeah, let me just call up your mom and ask her if you’re guarded around strangers. That would be a great conversation starter.”

Louis joined Harry in laughing. “I have heard that before, though. The intimidating part, not so much the mean part.”

Louis turned her head to face Harry. “Sorry about that, I guess.” She pecked Harry on the cheek.

“It’s OK.” Harry leaned in for another kiss, and Louis didn’t wait to get her tongue in her mouth. Harry parted her lips happily, letting Louis’ tongue rub up against hers.

Harry let out a moan that was so faint it was almost drowned out by the sound of the ocean’s waves. But Louis heard it. She started pushing back against Harry so that Harry was laying down in the sand and Louis’ upper body was hovering over her.

She pulled away for a moment, kissing Harry’s face and moving down her neck.

“You’re a really good kisser,” Harry said breathlessly.

“Thanks,” Louis said. She stopped moving when she got to Harry’s collar bones, not wanting to take it too far. “So are you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis kissed Harry again, just a few short pecks this time. When she pulled away, she started laughing again.

“What?” Harry asked, smiling anyway.

“Nothing, I just… I didn’t see this night winding up like this. That’s all. Like, you’re so…”

Louis stopped talking then, not wanting to finish her thoughts. She’d already said too much, only spurred on by the large amount of alcohol she’d consumed that day.

“What?” Harry asked again. “What am I?”

Louis flopped down into the sand, looking up at the stars again.

“Louis?” Harry pestered. She turned back onto her side and walked her fingers across Louis’ stomach, stopping when they reached her hip. “What am I?”

“You’re so fucking out of my league,” Louis finally confessed.

“Huh?” Harry whispered, clearly not expecting that.

“Yeah. God, do you even know how gorgeous you are? Your curly hair, your green eyes, your _dimples_ for fuck’s sake. Seeing you this weekend has been tough, babe, because I wasn’t allowed to just, reach out and touch. And don’t even get me started on how you looked in your bikini at the beach bar earlier. I mean, I could see all your tattoos, and you just were...”

Louis took a deep breath, feeling herself getting worked up over the image of Harry in her striped two-piece, dancing to the band’s live music with a drink in her hand. Her curls were flying everywhere as she moved, shaking her cute little ass to the beat. It was breathtaking, to say the least. 

“I’ve never had someone say that kind of stuff about me before,” Harry admitted quietly as she reached up and ran her fingers through Louis’ hair. “How are you so sweet?”

“I know; it’s confusing with the ‘mean’ idea you had, huh?”

“It is. I mean, this whole weekend has been pretty tough for me, too. I didn’t realize you were so funny. Your confidence wasn’t a surprise but the fact that you are _so_ not a morning person is absolutely adorable. Your little pout this morning when we had to wake up early? God, I wanted to kiss you so bad. And you’re so considerate, always making sure Liam is having fun on her last weekend as a single woman. I mean, you’ve checked on all of us, actually. And you’re gorgeous, too, Lou. Don’t think you’re not.”

Harry ducked down and kissed Louis gently on her bare shoulder.

“Thank you,” Louis said softly.

“You’re welcome.”

“I kind of like you. A lot.”

“I kind of like you, too,” Harry told her. “A lot.”

Louis wrapped her arm around Harry and brought her back in for another kiss.

“You know,” she said when Harry pulled back, “we’re gonna be busy for the next week or so, what with the rehearsal and the wedding and all, but, once everything’s calmed down, would you, maybe want to go on a date and try this for real?”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I would.”

“OK. Good. Um… so not to completely ruin this, but I actually really have to pee.”

“Fuck, so do I,” Harry said with a laugh.

“Shit. Guess we should head back?”

“One second.” Harry kissed Louis one more time. She brought their lips together and inhaled deeply, wanting to remember this moment until their actual date. Harry rested her hand on Louis’ cheek and leaned into the kiss, quietly moaning as Louis’ hand wrapped around her waist and started slowly moving under her tank top.

“I hate that you’re not wearing a bra right now,” Louis whined when Harry moved back and started to stand up.

“Why?”

“Because I really want to keep this going but my stupid bladder isn’t letting me focus on anything else.”

Harry giggled. “Easy, babe. There will be plenty of time for that on our date.”

“Promise?” Louis asked, standing up, as well.

“Promise.”

They shook out their towels and picked up their flip flops and now-empty beer cans. As they walked back to their hotel, hand in hand, Louis couldn’t help but marvel over her life at the moment. Her night definitely wasn’t supposed to wind up like this, but she was really glad it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I didn't have time to make a post, but as soon as I make one, I'll link it here.  
> <3


End file.
